


скажи наркотикам — штрудель, а затем повтори пару раз

by van_Miaow



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Undercover, cake shop
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9825731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/van_Miaow/pseuds/van_Miaow
Summary: Начиналось всё, как всегда. Ничего не предвещало. Тоже, впрочем, как всегда.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cicada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada/gifts).



> Немного Дэнни!центрик, сумбурненько.  
> Бета: their-law.

1.

— … мы сидим здесь третий день и, знаешь, лично я не вижу никаких подвижек. А иногда мне кажется, что кто-то там, — Дэнни ткнул пальцем в потолок и описал рукой пару концентрически расходящихся кругов, пытаясь очертить разброс загадочных «кого-то там» пошире, — пересмотрел сериалов и решил, что улики, показания, расследования — прошлый век, и нужно действовать так.

Стив тут же демонстративно огляделся — вправо, влево, пару секунд рассматривал потолок и даже в порыве энтузиазма заглянул под ближайший стол, чёртов клоун, будто пытаясь найти, какое именно «так» раздражает Дэнни. Ожидаемо не нашёл, пожал плечами и посмотрел с налётом лёгкой усталости — во взгляде читалось «да, дорогая, конечно, все, как ты скажешь, но я никак не пойму, что же именно тебе не нравится».

О, Стив мог быть на удивление спокойным и рассудительным, если знал, что кого-то это выбесит. Вот мудак.

— ФБР были настойчивы. Они... — замолчав на секунду, Стив продолжил: — Хм, просили. Так просили, что даже обратились к губернатору. И я никак не смог отказать. Возможно, пришло время уступок. Ну, знаешь, сотрудничество, взаимопомощь ведомств, одно общее дело делаем и все такое.

Дэнни посмотрел в его честное лицо, выражающее готовность вот прямо сейчас бежать и сотрудничать с разными ведомствами, и достал телефон.

— Можешь повторить? И чуть больше чувств в самом конце? Отправлю видео Чину, а то он не поверит.

Стив только засмеялся, закидывая голову назад и сверкая крепкими зубами.

— Давай не сегодня.

— Компенсируешь, — Дэнни шагнул вперёд, поправил уже помятый белоснежный фартук: когда Стив только успел, десять утра, они только открылись. Тотально-властвующий аромат ванили на мгновение перебился другим — океан, что-то цитрусовое и очень Стивовое. Все, как и годы назад, хоть в чем-то его жизнь — история постоянства.

— Компенсирую.

Колокольчик над дверью звякнул, и Дэнни, натягивая на лицо приветливую улыбку, встал за прилавок. Стив ссутулился, сразу становясь меньше и незаметней, и продолжил протирать и так сверкающие столики.

— Добро пожаловать в пекарню Джованни, — в первый раз из сотни, что еще будут, сказал Дэнни. Лучше бы он снова отправился читать лекции малолетним придуркам.

Эклеры смотрели на него насмешливо.

2.

Начиналось же всё, как всегда. Ничего не предвещало. Тоже, впрочем, как всегда.

Пьяная поножовщина, которую 5-0 расследовали только потому, что произошла она в любимом баре молодости Чина, в котором он переживал своё первое увольнение из полиции и с владельцем которого успел стать закадычными друзьями на почве общей невезучести: один вроде как украл пару миллионов, но может выпить только в таком баре, другой — вроде как и владеет баром, но посещают его только проходящие жизненный период «неудачник». И те, у кого он затягивается на всю жизнь.

Они взяли Ранси Альвареса — синьора Мне-кажется-все-смотрят-на-меня-насмешливо-как-они-посмели-пидоры, которого Коно называла также Мистер Ушибленное Самолюбие, который уже подписывал признание, посидев сутки в уютном подвале, оформленном в синих цветах. Стив иногда поднимал тему декора и заявлял, что черно-красный влиял бы на психику задержанных сильнее, на что Дэнни отвечал, что отвратительнее синих щербатых стен и скрипящего железного стула — только первый ряд на концерте «Братьев Джонас». Вот тогда-то в гости и явилось ФБР.

3.

— А никого поприличнее в осведомители вы не принимаете, — старательно изображая весёлое недоумение, спросил Дэнни, — принципиально?

— Иногда приходится работать с имеющимся материалом, — Костюм (Дэнни не хотелось запоминать имя напыщенного мудака, так что просто — Костюм), до этого демонстративно смотревший только на Стива, оглядел комнату, задержав взгляд на каждом.

— Наверное, — Стив пожал плечами. — Мне не приходилось.

Дэнни захотелось поаплодировать.

И, как чаще всего выходило со всеми носящими фамилию Альварес — Чин часто говорил, что статистика Дэнни существует только в его голове и вообще довольно оскорбительна, — это была наркоторговля.

Пролистав бумаги — Костюм как знал, что они согласятся в любом случае, и каждому досталась папка с материалами, — Дэнни решил уточнить:

— Партию героина привезли под видом муки и сахарной пудры и дробными частями продали через пекарню?

— Вы не поверите, на что только не идут наркокартели, мистер Уильямс. Порошок для чистки ванны, — Костюм изобразил в воздухе кавычки, — со вкусом кокаина, клоуны-дилеры, дрессированные дельфины-курьеры. Глотать презервативы сейчас не в моде.

— А вы сценарии для CBS не пишете, случайно?

— Крестный пекарь? — тут же предложила Коно.

— Однажды в кондитерской, — продолжил Чин.

— Рад, что вы так легко влились в тему, — Костюм явственно скрипел зубами, что просто не могло не радовать. — Надеюсь, проблем с ролью не будет.

Дэнни перевернул страницу и заскользил взглядом по тексту.

— Нет-нет, почему именно я...

Стив, до этого момента тихо читавший, качнулся на стуле, наклоняясь к Дэнни, и зашептал, задевая ухо губами:

— Они снимают нам дом с бассейном для полного прикрытия. Давай, детка, соглашайся, будет весело.

И Дэнни молча кивнул. Предпочитая не думать, почему он всё это делает.

— Что же, — Костюм торжествующе улыбнулся. — Начинаем операцию «Во всё сладкое».

4.

Так Дэнни и стал Филипом Уильямсом — совладельцем недавно открытой кондитерской с претензией и несколькими столиками для посидеть и поесть прямо сейчас, кучей дипломов и сертификатов на всю стену и партнёром Кеннетом, совмещающим решение организационных вопросов с постоянным ошиванием по залу — так можно было обойтись без официантов.

Безымянные агенты ФБР, нацепившие белые поварские кители, оккупировали подсобные помещения и кухню — пересыпая и помешивая, взбивая и взбалтывая, охлаждая и запекая, они непрерывным конвейером поставляли на витрины цветное и шоколадное, сладкое и воздушное, фруктовое и кремовое.

Чему только не учили в Квантико.

Филип и Кеннет раньше владели сетью кондитерских в Плейно, Техас, но из-за малой окупаемости решили попробовать в новом месте. Видимо, техасцы оказались слишком суровыми сухарями для безе и маренг. Гавайи с их туристическими потоками и огромным процентом радостных идиотов казались кондитерским раем, хотя эти постоянные закупки муки на континенте, хм, добавляли проблем. И возможностей для манёвров.

Жили Филип и Кеннет, как и работали, вместе, причём что на Оаху, что в Плейно. Изучая бумажный след, Дэнни обратил внимание на документы аренды — сожители-кондитеры всё никак не могли прижиться и постоянно переезжали. Ему даже стало их немного жаль: Техас точно был не лучшим местом, ведь намёки на слишком близкие отношения читались с лёгкостью.

— Это было обязательным? С не спящими друг с другом кондитерами наркоторговцы работать отказывались? — спросил он у Костюма.

Шутки команды на эту тему уже достали. Даже Джерри его подколоть попытался.

Костюм, сидевший над огромной бумажной горой не первый час, со скинутым пиджаком и ослабленным галстуком, посмотрел на него с недоумением. Поняв вопрос, он оглянулся по сторонам и, убедившись, что рядом никого нет, ответил:

— Так веселее.

И, не обращая внимания на отвисшую челюсть Дэнни, вернулся к работе.

Лучше бы он был занудной самовлюблённой канцелярской крысой, какой и казался поначалу — от скучающих весельчаков проблем было намного больше. Дэнни знал точно, Дэнни с таким жил.

5.

Партнёры в кондитерском бизнесе, надо же — в их со Стивом отношениях слово «партнёр» играло всеми семантическими значениями из возможных, и всё приобретало и приобретало новые смыслы и оттенки, хоть филологическое исследование пиши.

Кондитерская оказалась милой — просторная и светлая, с витражными стеклянными витринами до пола, со столами из светлого дерева и резными стульями, дурацкими яркими акварелями, выебонистыми чашками и плошками, как с пасторальной открытки из интернационально-пресной серии «Смотри, мы пьём кофе в Европе, а ты ходишь на работу в Джерси».

Дом был таким же. От количества милых безделушек Дэнни начало тошнить на второй день — почему обязательно нужно быть такими безвкусными? Разве что кровать была ничего так, большая — они опробовали её сразу же, как пропыхтел Стив, сдирая с себя чересчур узкие джинсы, «для большего правдоподобия, вдруг за нами следят, мы должны быть именно такими кондитерами-наркоторговцами, какими должны быть». Кровать всегда отбивала ему последние мозги — будто Дэнни согласился бы заниматься сексом под наблюдением наркокартеля.

Хорошо, что хоть Дэнни отвоевал право одеваться по своему выбору — пришлось даже заговорить об увольнении с честью, а не жизнью с позором, а вот Стиву выдали пару чемоданов зауженных джинсов, подвёрнутых брюк и теннисок всех цветов радуги. Смотрелось умопомрачительно — Коно обещала распечатать фотки и устроить тематическую выставку «Шеф и преданность работе».

Плохо, что выучить разницу между бисквитным, заварным и песочным тестом всё же пришлось. И еще много всего прочего сладко-кондитерского. Словарный запас, пополненный гермкнёдлями, моцарткугелями и доминоштайна сопротивлялся, упорно принимая это за ругательства из порнофильмов, и пытался избавиться от всего этого, применяя не к месту. Потому что места для такого на Гавайях не было.

6.

**Фразы, которые Дэнни, по его скромному мнению, стал произносить слишком часто**

— Это не суши-бар.

— Увы, у нас нет туристических карт.

— Проходите два квартала и поворачиваете налево. Не за что.

— Выпить можно в баре через дорогу.

— К сожалению, это не безглютеновый десерт.

— Нет, мы не вернём вам за него деньги.

— Коно, пожалуйста, перестань смеяться, и вообще — у тебя нет никаких дел в офисе? Одинокий Чин, к примеру?

— Хватит воровать печенье с витрины, я тебя умоляю, нам нечего будет продавать, а ты такими темпами не влезешь в хаки.

— Рейчел, не сейчас, я на работе. Именно, на ужасной секретной работе, которая для меня важнее детей и всего на свете. Нет, я не могу рассказать сейчас. Конечно, Боже храни Америку, всё, я кладу трубку.

— Не смотри на меня так.

— Столик у окна снова измазали шоколадом.

— Никогда не думал, что в такую жару можно так много есть. Теперь лучше понимаю успешность Камеконы.

— И когда у нас придут покупать наркоту? Не могу дождаться.

— Что это вообще за плюшки-камуфлори?

— Нам снова продали два ящика гнилых яблок. Прикинь, так поиметь ФБР. В который раз.

— Не вписывай в завтрашнее меню штрудель. Помнишь про яблоки?

7.

**Фразы, которые Стив стал произносить довольно часто (но не то чтобы его это сильно волновало)**

— Нужно было заказать вывеску больше.

— Дэнно, ты так удивительно вежлив, меня начинает пугать эта улыбка.

— Коно, работа не ждёт.

— Тебе показалось.

— Я просто смотрел в эту сторону. Пожалуйста, перестань.

— Блин, опять.

— Хм, а мы популярны.

— Пора встретиться с поставщиком лично. Хотя бы руку пожать.

— Детка, поверь, я всегда, всегда помню о яблоках. Хочешь проверить?

— Нормальные шутки, не кипятись. Кстати, смешное слово — штрудель.

8.

Гангстеры, наркокартели, убийства из ревности, албанские террористы, теории всемирного заговора, личная жизнь Чина, кредитная история Джерри — какие, право, мелочи. Настоящие страсти кипели у Дэнни, то есть у Филипа на кухне. Ведь кулинария — это борьба. Мать вашу.

— Печь. Не. Пропекает, — со сбивающими с ног интонационными паузами чеканила крошечная афроамериканка с дредами, вроде Мила, Дэнни не был уверен, но Мила ей подходило, так что чего уж там. Она наступала на Донни — рыжего дылду, который вроде как был главным на кухне и отвечал за всю операцию на месте. Три раза ха-ха. — Я говорила об этом уже три раза. Так что эти «херовы кексики» — твоя вина, шеф.

Никогда еще «шеф» не звучало так саркастично. Даже Коно могла бы поучиться.

— Если бы кое-кто тщательно перемешивал тесто… — всё пытался договорить Донни, но никто его не слушал.

Мила махнула рукой и демонстративно развернулась, устроила айфон на круглых голубых колонках, принесённых вчера, и, качаясь всем телом, начала подпевать раздавшейся мелодии.

— Зажигайте под бэнг-бэнг буги, я говорю — прыгайте.

— Я передам начальству, и мы закажем новую печь, — перекрикивая музыку, пообещал Донни и взялся за чистку апельсинов.

— Танцуйте буги под ритмы буги, ловите темп, — пропели они уже вместе.

Ведь кулинария это еще и уважение, доверие и взаимовыручка. По крайней мере, по словам Камеконы.

Дэнни посмотрел на их дёрганья несколько минут и, качая головой, пошёл в зал. Он немного опасался надолго оставлять Стива с клиентами.

Мелодия преследовала его — даже через две закрытые двери и коридор Дэнни всё еще слышал бит и разбирал слова.

— Во мне метр восемьдесят пять и море энергии, — напел Стив, проходя мимо с подносом. — Я одет как нельзя лучше.

И это было реально странно.

— Филип, дорогой, — Стив небрежно швырнул поднос на барную стойку и изобразил радостного морского котика, — мы с Донни подключили стереосистему, — он кивнул на еще вчера благословенно не работающие динамики, — правда, классно?

Нет, это было реально страшно.

— А ты удивлялся, почему у нас ничего не вышло в Плейно, — Дэнни покачал головой и с максимальным сарказмом договорил: — Кеннет. Дорогой.

Голова раскалывалась.

— Но мы горячие, как масло на вашем утреннем тосте, — пропел Стив, двигая бёдрами, и да, даже в этих ужасных джинсах он был всё равно горяч. Как масло на утреннем тосте.

Колокольчик над дверью зазвенел, и Дэнни ступил за прилавок, приветливо улыбаясь. За спиной Стив счастливо пропел:

— Я говорю, хип, хоп, хиппи-хиппи!

9.

— Что вы сделали? — в который раз повторил Костюм, нависая над Дэнни. — Что вы сделали, когда на вас вышло контактное лицо картеля, детектив Уильямс?

— Продал ему муку в пластиковом пакете, — невозмутимо ответил Дэнни. — Вам на бумажке записать?

— Обойдусь, — Костюм схватился за волосы в порыве отчаяния, но быстро одёрнул себя и засунул руки в карманы. — Но зачем?

— Так веселее.

10.

**Фразы, которые Стив хотел бы слышать от Дэнни чаще**

— А эти задания под прикрытием не так и плохи.

— Да, Стив, да.

— Ну, хорошо, мне нравится этот дом, доволен?

11.

**Фразы, которые Дэнни не то чтобы хотел произносить вслух**

— Мне начинает нравиться этот дом.

— Да, Стив, да.

— Хорошо, я подумаю над переездом.

12.

Толкнуть муку под видом героина оказалось еще более удачной идеей, чем Дэнни рассчитывал.

«Видно, что не лохи, первому встречному чуваку верить», — довольно заявил Родригес, таинственный и неуловимый глава картеля — словарный запас преступников с каждым годом становился всё более куцым, система образования в стране катилась по наклонной, стоило задуматься о еще одном репетиторе для Грейс.

— Советую сразу же посетить тюремную библиотеку, — посоветовал он Родригесу. — Только лохи еще используют слово «лохи» и ведутся на тупые подставы ФБР.

Стив засмеялся, а Костюм даже умудрился выглядеть пристыженным.

— Это самое дебильное дело в моей жизни, — он махнул рукой, командуя уводить задержанных. — Кондитеры-барыги, господи, отчёты разойдутся по всем отделам.

— Какие преступники — такие и дела, — Дэнни похлопал его по плечу, всё же он оказался отличным мужиком, хоть и Костюмом. — У нас и не такое постоянно бывает, — он кивнул головой в сторону, — ну, сам понимаешь.

Костюм засмеялся, а Стив умудрился выглядеть возмущённым.

13.

Когда Дэнни закрыл за собой дверь дома, на кухне что-то грохнуло и зазвенело. О да, теперь у него был новый дом, и это было непривычно — называть так, думать так о доме Стива. Непривычно, но хорошо. Больше стабильности, больше времени вместе, комнаты для детей на втором этаже, посиделки на пляже, гости, просмотр фильмов на диване, яичница с беконом на завтрак, разговоры о котах и приютах, где им так одиноко и плохо, которые Стив заводил регулярно.

На кухне снова что-то упало, и Дэнни быстро пошёл туда, надеясь, что чёртов Стив таки не притащил им чёртового кота. Но всё оказалось еще хуже: помещение содрогалось под отдалённо знакомые биты, в раковине выросла вавилонская башня из тарелок и кастрюль, на полу валялись разбитые яйца, а на столе высились белые барханы.

— Скажи мне, что это героин, умоляю тебя, — Дэнни отступил, шагнул назад, подальше от этого бардака. — А не то, что я думаю.

— Мила прислала мне рецепт штруделя, — радостно заявил Стив и продолжил чистить яблоко. Спираль красной кожицы сорвалась с ножа и упала на пол. К яйцам.

— Лучше бы это был кот, Стив, серьёзно, я не смогу смотреть на выпечку ближайшие несколько лет.

— Детка, но ведь штрудель — звучит гордо, — Стив же рубежи не сдавал. — Мила сказала, что главный ингредиент — любовь. Может, будешь думать об этом, а не о своей новоприобретённой ненависти к выпечке? Тебе понравится, обещаю.

Поцеловав Дэнни в уголок губ и попутно вымазав в муке, он начал сгребать мучные барханы в огромную жестяную миску.

— … попытаюсь разгорячить ваши тела, — подпевал он музыке, игнорируя недовольство Дэнни, которое тот старательно транслировал на всю кухню. — Я хочу свести вас с ума, чтобы вы потеряли дар речи.

Удивительно, но у него это всегда получалось. Дэнни вздохнул и молча вышел в гостиную — вечером его ожидал штрудель, полный любви. И этого было не избежать, ведь Стив никогда не сдавался.

**Author's Note:**

> The Sugarhill Gang – Rapper's Delight


End file.
